


of great escapes and birthday cakes.

by frontally (orphan_account)



Series: Jaime the Jerk and Brienne the Beauty [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frontally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terribly rusty, please forgive me. image that goes with this fic here: http://tmblr.co/ZUqohukRdHsE</p>
            </blockquote>





	of great escapes and birthday cakes.

They spend their first date sneaking out of Jaime’s own birthday party. The twins are turning seventeen and this year it's Cersei’s turn to pick the theme. She's gone with something grandiose and ridiculous - _of course_ , so the hall they have hired is full of teenagers dressed up like they’re in Hollywood, not Westeros.

****

She tries her hardest to pretend that she’s having fun- and really, her dress is beautiful and Sansa did a great job with her hair and the sparse amount of makeup that Brienne had let her put on, but still she feels out of place, towering over almost everyone else there.

****

Brienne thinks Jaime is pretending to not have noticed her discomfort, instead he drags her about the hall with their fingers tangled together and she feels oddly like she’s on parade. She feels herself getting redder and redder with every relative she is introduced to (she remembers his sneering cousin Joffrey quite well, and resolves to kick a soccer ball at his face next time she sees him on the pitch) and right when she feels as though she is about to explode, Jaime leads her to a deserted corner and they collapse into a pair of chairs.

****

“I’m glad that bloody three-ringed circus is over,” he mutters from next to her, his hand still holding hers tight. She nods in agreement as she watches him try to untie his tie one-handed.

****

“It’s easier if you use two hands,” she murmurs, trying to release his hand but Jaime is having none of it.

****

“But then I’ll have to let go of your hand,” he points out, having managed to get the tie loose enough that he simply pulls it over his head and throws it somewhere to the right of them. Her stomach contracts sharply at his words, and the blood that had mostly dissipated from her cheeks comes rushing back full force. “What do you say,” he muses with one hand idly scratching at the red imprint the tie had left on his neck- he’d tied it too tight just like she’d warned him he would, “that we get out of here?”

****

“Your father would hate me,” she says, but the words lack any sort of protest and she’s already on her feet.

****

“Cersei too most likely,” Jaime responds as they make their way to the door slowly.

****

“She already hates me,” Brienne says with a slight smile, nodding at people as they make their way out, as though they’re on some sort of covert mission. She spots Cersei eying them as they near the doors and she nudges Jaime in her direction. “I think we’ve been made,” she mutters.

****

Jaime simply hold her hand tighter and says around a smile, “we make a break for it on three. Ready?” She nods and he begins his count.

****

“One.” Cersei starts heading their way.

****

“Two.” She’s calling Jaime’s name now, anger written all over her face- she can obviously read her twin far better than everybody else they’ve passed, to know that he doesn’t intend on coming back.

****

“Three!” They pass out into the foyer and break into a run, Jaime tugging Brienne behind him as they dart out of the doors. Somebody tries to stop them, but they’re just a blur. They make it to the carpark and take shelter behind a parked car, trying desperately to quiet their breathing so Cersei doesn’t find them. They risk peeking around the car and see her standing in the doorway, the expression on her face like thunder. She stamps her foot and shrieks something unintelligible before storming back inside.

****

They look at each other for a second, and then they’re off running again. Brienne is so glad that she hadn’t let Sansa convince her to wear heels (as if she needed to be any taller) the flats that she’s wearing aren’t the easiest thing to run in, but they beat trying to run in heeled shoes by far.

They don’t stop running until they’re halfway down the road, and then they’re laughing and leaning on each other, fingers still firmly intertwined. Jaime’s phone goes off, but it’s just a message from Tyrion congratulating them on their great escape and letting them know just the shade of red that Cersei had gone.

****

“Well,” Brienne says, when she’s finally got her breath back enough from running and laughing, “happy birthday!”

****

That’s enough to send them into laughter again, so they veer off into a small park and collapse on the grass. Brienne stretches out and pretends not to notice the way Jaime looks at her legs. She thinks that the night air actually feels rather nice against them, and decides that maybe she should wear a dress more often. Jaime solves that dilemma for her when he puts a hand on her knee and mumbles, “you look really nice tonight.”

****

She blushes and ducks her head, even though there is barely enough to see the redness as it spreads over her cheeks and down her chest. “You look good too,” she says softly, her fingers worrying blades of grass.

****

“Just good?” he asks, clutching a hand to his chest, “Brienne, I am wounded!”

****

“You look amazing,” she admits shyly. “Your shirt matches your.. your.. everything.”

****

“It’s red,” Jaime says, bemused.

****

“It suits you,” she retorts, her gaze flicking over him. The moonlight makes him look ethereal, and Brienne can scarcely believe this is happening.

****

He reaches over and tugs on her shoulders until she flops down into his lap. She shifts, and captures one of his hands with both of hers and draws it to her chest, holding it there. His other hand makes it’s way into her hair and they sit there like that for what feels like an age.

****

Jaime’s phone startles them both out of their reverie and Brienne bolts upright, suddenly embarrassed and self-conscious again. She can hear the shrill voice on the line and knows that it’s Cersei. Her voice is getting louder and her threats more creative when Jaime hits the ‘end call’ button and she’s cut off suddenly.

****

“Apparently there was cake,” he shifts so he’s sitting next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, “and we missed it.”

****

“Oh Jaime,” Brienne can’t help but gasp. “We missed your _birthday cake_.”

****

He shrugs, “it’s just a cake. I far prefer spending my birthday like this.”

 **  
**She blushes again, but leans into his embrace, "me too."


End file.
